Una vulturi hibrida
by Lui Cullen de Whitlock
Summary: Frialdad adquirida con el paso de las decadas podra ser rota por un rubio poco hablador?


**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAS DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES SALIDA DE LO MAS RECÓNDITO DE MI MENTE.**

**.**

Bella POV:

.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación cuando apareció Felix.

_Aro necesita verte – dijo Felix.

_ ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? ya he acabado mis quehaceres – le dije.

_No lo sé solo me pidió que te buscara -me respondió, luego lanzo un suspiro.

_Está bien entonces vamos.

Recorrimos los pasillos de castillo hasta llegar al gran salón donde estaban Aro, Marco y Cayo sentados en sus tronos.

_Bella – saludo Aro.

_Para que te puedo servir Aro. – Inclino mi cabeza mirando al piso, a modo de saludo.

_Tengo una misión para ti, Bella. Estamos teniendo problemas con la creación de nuevos vampiros en Seattle. Debemos saber más de la situación, no parece ser muy grave pero debemos estar informados, para controlarla- Se levanto de su trono y se acerco a mí- aun así lo mejor es que no pases mucho tiempo en Seattle alguno de los responsables descubra que los estamos vigilando, así que estaras en una ciudad aledaña, confio en que haras todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida, solo será por un corto tiempo.

_Busca la cotidianidad en tu entorno. Que te vaya muy bien, hija mía – me dice, mientras pasa su mano por mi mejilla, doy un asentimiento con la cabeza y salgo de la sala

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación para organizar mis cosas, es hora trabajar.

.

Llegue a Forks sin retrasos. Me dirigí hacia la dirección de mi nueva casa, al llegar y verla me pareció sencilla pero hermosa, era la típica casa de una familia que hasta ahora empezaba a formarse, de dos plantas, pintoresca si lujos, justo la casa para pasar desapercibida. En el pequeño garaje de la casa encontré mi Porsche rojo sangre con vidrios tintados. Eso de no llamar la atención no iba a ser fácil.

.

En mi primer día de instituto decidí usar una falda de pliegues a cuadros negros y grises, una camisa blanca manga larga blanca y unas botas negras de cuero, deje mi cabello suelto, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí al instituto.

Al llegar y bajarme de mi auto todos me miraron los hombre casi chorreando la baba y las mujeres con envidia.

Mientras iba pasando hacia el edificio oí algunos susurros.

_ _¿Sera familia de los Cullen?_– escuche a alguien decir.

¿Cullen?... Sonrei,

No me informaron sobre vampiros en Forks. Escuche a unas chicas diciendo que ellos iban a este instituto. Ya me imagino sus caras cuando me vean.

Las horas de la mañana pasaron sin nada memorable, hice una que otra amistad, una chica egocéntrica llamada Jessica, otra chica muy buena y amable llamada Ángela, en ninguna de las clases que había tenido me encontré con ningún vampiro, he escuchado tantas cosas de los Cullen que sentía un poco de curiosidad por conocerlos quería verlos,

Llego la hora del almuerzo.

.

Jasper POV:

.

Sentía que algo estaba mal, no sé qué era, pero tenía un sentimiento muy raro.

Llegamos al instituto como siempre, pero al abrir las puertas del auto de Edward, un olor entro, todos nos dimos cuenta así que volvimos a cerrar las puertas.

_Es un vampiro – dijo Rose.

_No vi a otro de nosotros venir. ¿Qué hacemos? – hablo Alice.

_Nada – dije – debemos actuar de forma normal y ver qué ocurre.

_Es un riesgo muy grande, no podemos dejarlo pasar tan deliberadamente- Contra dice Rosalie.

_Es peligroso, pero no podemos salir a buscarlo y acosarlo a la primera- dice Emmett mirando por la ventana del auto.

_Así es – dijo Edward – vamos Al.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto había un alto nivel de envidia y fastidio por parte de las chicas, y lujuria por parte de los hombres.

_Es una chica – murmure para que solo mis hermanos escucharan.

_Lo sé – dijo Edward – pero es raro, se ve literalmente como una humana, sus ojos son de un café muy oscuro, pero café.

Me inquietaba mucho ese olor, pero si me fuera familiar lo hubiese identificado hace rato

.

La mañana pasó como si nada, sin encontrarnos con ella.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa. Todos estábamos atentos a la llegada de la intrusa.

De pronto llego el leve olor de un vampiro.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron, veo a Jessica Stanley entrar y al lado de ella una mujer despampanante de tez tan blanca como la nuestra, ojos oscuros, cabello color chocolate, curvas suavemente pronunciadas, no parece una adolescente, su rostro era serio, excesivamente cortes.

Ella olía a vampiro, pero sus ojos y que podamos oír su corazón (aunque demasiado acelerado), sentir su sangre fluir por sus venas, decían que no era un vampiro.

No ella no era un vampiro, pero ella sabía de nosotros, talvez era la compañera de algún vampiro, porque tenía el olor el olor a vampiro tan impregnado en ella que parecía que fuera de ella.

Claro mi idea anterior tenía sus fisuras, si era la "novia" de un vampiro nunca la dejaría sola o dejarla mudarse sin él y Alice no vio a ningún vampiro venir a Forks.

De pronto ella giro el rostro hacía nuestra mesa, nuestras miradas se encontraron, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de ir con ella y no permitir que ninguno de estos niños la siguiera mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Hice un movimiento con la intensión de levantarme, pero ella se tenso y dio un paso atrás, sin más ella salió de la cafetería.

.

Bella POV:

.

No sé qué demonios me ocurrió. Estuve embobada mirando a ese rubio.

Bueno si antes tenía una mínima curiosidad en ese momento se acrecentó, había llegado el momento.

.

Jasper POV:

.

_ La conozco – susurre.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

_ Sí, es un olor muy familiar – dijo Alice.

_No, a ella ya la había visto, aunque no tengo recuerdos de su rostro, es como un deja vú, siento que la conozco.

Todos me vieron de forma extraña, claro, ni siquiera yo entendí bien lo que dije.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos al aula de historia, ya que hoy todos compartíamos esa materia.

Cuando entramos, la chica de la cafetería estaba en una de la penúltima silla del salón escribiendo.

Nos ubicamos en las últimas sillas, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de ella, ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Su sangre no era igual de llamativa que la de los demás, no quería tomar de su sangre para alimentarme, pero había algo diferente que me atraía aún más que las ganas de alimentarme.

Cuando salí de mi pensamientos, me di cuenta de que el salón ya estaba lleno y ya iba a empezar la clase, nunca había estado tan distraído como para no darme cuenta de mi alrededor.

_Buenos días alumnos, hoy se integra al instituto una nueva compañera, pase al frente y preséntese.

La hermosa chica (la llamo así porque aún no se su nombre) se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al frente de la clase, mientras caminaba su falda se movía con el contonear de sus caderas,

Al llegar al frente hablo.

_Mi nombre es Marie Swan, soy italiana de un pequeño pueblo llamado Volterra.

…. (Tiene una voz gloriosa), pero ese no es el punto, ella es de Volterra, demonios ella nació y creció al lado de vampiros.

No entendía porque me preocupaba el hecho de saber que Marie había crecido rodeada de vampiros.

Si lo pensamos bien talvez ella era tenía algún tipo de relación con algún Vulturi, Dios no es posible, pensar en eso me dolía y me daba rabia no saber porque me importaba tanto esta chica.

Cuando deje mis cavilaciones solo quedaban diez minutos de clase.

_Alumnos para la próxima clase vamos a tener exposiciones sobre mitología, a cada uno le corresponde un ser mitológico, ya les digo cual les corresponde a cada uno.

Así el profesor fue pasando por cada puesto dejando un papelito.

De pronto sentí una mirada puesta en mí; cuando voltee a ver quién era, no era nadie más, sino ella.

Me observaba, tenía unos ojos profundos y oscuros, unos profundos y oscuros ojos color café en un tono tan intenso que parecía negro, me quede ahí, observando sus ojos, no quería desviar mi mirada, y lo más interesante es que a ella no le pareció intimidante tampoco aparto la suya. Cuando la mirada de alguno de mis hermanos se chocaba con la de un humano, este apartaba la cara, pero ella no, Marie no, ella era diferente yo lo podía sentir, quería, sentía que tenía que estar con ella; debo estar enloqueciendo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, rompiendo la conexión de nuestra mirada, ya mis hermanos habían salido y yo aún estaba sentado.

Ella se levanta y se va, me siento como si acabara de salir de una hipnosis.

Recojo mis cosas y me apresuro a salir. Edward aparece a mi lado, no lo había sentido. Estoy despistado.

_ ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Edward.

_ Sí, creo – le respondo.

_ Yo "creo" que debemos hablar con Carlisle – me dice Edward remarcando el creo para joderme, ya que el idiota debió leer todos mis pensamientos durante la clase.

_ Está bien – le dije pasando por alto su burla.

Nos dirigimos hacía el auto, el resto ya estaba ahí.

_Vámonos rápido. – dice Rosalie, aparentemente enojada.

No tardamos en llegar a casa, entramos, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala, Carlisle al ver nuestras expresiones pregunto.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_Hoy llego una estudiante nueva….

_y apesta a vampiro – dijo Rosalie, cortando lo que Edward decía.

_ ¿Era un olor familiar? – pregunto Carlisle.

_Al principio no tanto, pero luego sí.

_Explícate Alice, ¿ella es un vampiro?

_No, pero luego supimos que ella es de italiana, de Volterra – respondió Alice.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

_ O sea que ella puede ser la compañera de un Vulturi – dijo Esme.

_Si es la compañera de un Vulturi, no creo que la hayan dejado venir así como así – dijo Emmett.

_Si eso es, entonces tendremos la visita de los Vulturis muy pronto.

Ya ni preste atención a lo que hablaban, pareciera que me hubiese vuelto a desconectar del mundo como me había ocurrido tantas veces el día de hoy.

Solo pensaba en Marie, estaba en peligro al estar cerca de los Vulturis, ¿y si ella era la compañera de uno de ellos? no, demonios ese simple pensamiento me hacía sentir dolor.

Siento que alguien tiene la mirada puesta en mí. Es Edward.

_ ¿Jasper?, ¿qué piensas? – me pregunto, todos me miraron.

Preferí no decir nada, di la espalda para salir de ahí.

_ ¿Sientes algo por Marie? – Me pregunto Edward, yo solo detuve mi marcha sin saber que decir - ¿es tu compañera?

_ ¿qué?, no, creo, no es como si sintiera amor o algo así.

_ Es obvio todavía ni le has dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué sientes?

_Es.….es… agh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando supe que era de Volterra, sentí preocupación, miedo, porque estuvo toda su vida en peligro. Me duele el hecho de pensar que puede ser la compañera de otro vampiro, talvez un desalmado o un Vulturi, que es lo mismo. Ella es hermosa, tiene una voz melodiosa, su caminar hechiza, sus ojos, cuando nos miramos no pude apartar la vista de ella, y ella tampoco lo hizo.

*Era como perderme en sus ojos, sentía que no había nada más en ese salón.

Dije todo aun dándoles la espalada

"_lo más extraño es que ya me había sentido así, yo ya había sentido todo esto, pero no recuerdo donde, o a quien correspondían estos sentimientos" _– pensé.

_No se nos olvide lo distraído que estaba, no paraba de pensar – dijo Edward, alzando una ceja.

_Su actitud en la cafetería – dijo Rose.

_Lo embobado que estaba en la clase de historia – dijo Emmett.

_Pero entonces no entiendo mi visión – todas miramos a Alice a penas escuchamos esas palabras.

_ ¿Cuál visión Alice? –pregunte, gire para mirarla directamente.

Se quedo en silencio, frunciendo la boca.

"_Edward, dime qué demonios vio Alice"_ le pregunte mentalmente a Edward.

_Yo que sé – me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Ja! Que gracioso, lector de mentes.

_ Ya – dijo Alice – Marie se siente incómoda cerca de ti, te huye evita acercarse a ti.

_ ¿Qué tal si no se acerca porque "esta" con un Vulturi?, ¿Ehhh? – dijo Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando en esa posibilidad.

_Si es tu compañera ellos deben entender _dijo Carlisle.

Pero había preocupación y miedo en él, igual que en el resto de mi familia.

**PUEDEN DECIRME SI LES GUSTO, Y SI NO, MIS ERRORES, Y HORRORES, PULSANDO EL BOTON QUE DICE REVIEW**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**(Hola gente, antes estaba publicando esta historia, pero me di cuenta de muchos errores que me torturaban (no es como que ahora no tenga UnU) asi que decidi quitarla y corregir unas cosas y volver a publicarla, no pretendo cambiarle mucho, pero en serio tenia unos problemas de continuidad serios, espero que la disfruten y espero publicar los capitulos seguido.**

**7u7**


End file.
